


Co było, a nie jest

by Haszyszymora



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: Wiecie co, przypomnieli mi się ostatnio Piraci - i jakoś trzepnął mnie bezsens dwóch scen. Primo, "On jest piratem" jako alternatywa lepsza od "On jest kowalem". Po drugie, Elizabeth, która pamięta najazd na Port Royal, a mimo to uważa piratów za morskich Braveheartów.I w ogóle po iluś latach człowiek ma wrażenie, że wszystkie niekanoniczne pairingi są sensowniejsze od kanonicznych. :P





	Co było, a nie jest

Myśli Elizabeth Norrington zwykle biegły wieloma torami. Także i teraz, zajęta robótką, rozpatrywała kilka kwestii jednocześnie: dla pewności odczeka jeszcze dwa tygodnie, nim oznajmi Jamesowi nowinę; Anna już od kilku dni nie miała apetytu, James natomiast mógłby wreszcie pojąć, że dzieci nie są miniaturowymi żołnierzami Kompanii, a cztery lata to stanowczo za mało na przejście pod opiekę guwernantki; na urodzinach ojca pojawią się Douglasowie, Fitzgeraldowie, pastor Moore i hiszpański ambasador, jeśli zaś w czasie przyjęcia nagle okaże się, że komodor Norrington jest pilnie wzywany do ratowania Korony, Elizabeth własnoręcznie udusi posłańca; ostatnio wśród służby Annesleyów ktoś zachorował na cholerę, trzeba zakazać niani chodzenia tam na ploteczki, a swoją drogą podobno średnia Annesleyówna została wywieziona na wieś, ponieważ wdała się w romans z Negrem...  
– Dobry wieczór, Elizabeth.  
Elizabeth uniosła wzrok znad robótki, uśmiechnęła się do męża.  
– Dobry wieczór, James – powiedziała, nadstawiając policzek do ucałowania. – Jak ci minął dzień?  
– Przyzwoicie – padła lakoniczna odpowiedź.  
Komodor przemierzył buduar kilkoma żołnierskimi krokami, od ściany do ściany, po drodze zdejmując kapelusz i surdut, rozwiązując halsztuk, odpasując szablę; dopiero po odłożeniu tej ostatniej przestał wreszcie być komodorem i osunął się na sąsiedni fotel już jako James Norrington. Zupełnie cywilnym, niedbałym ruchem zadzwonił na służbę, zażądał herbaty, pozwolił żonie pociągnąć się za język. Mówił mało i o sprawach obojętnych, ale Elizabeth wyczuwała podskórnie... Ach, wyczuwała, widziała wyraźnie, że wewnątrz palił się, by podzielić się jakąś dobrą wiadomością. Ta mina zadowolonego kota zawsze go zdradzała.  
Jeśli miał tak znakomity humor, batalia o guwernantkę nie była jeszcze przesądzona. A zresztą, zastanowiła się Elizabeth, może powiedzieć mu dzisiaj? Wnosząc z doświadczeń z dwojgiem poprzednich dzieci, czekał ją teraz niemal rok absolutnej władzy.  
– Słyszałaś może o sprawie Williama Turnera? – zapytał nagle James.  
– Tego malarza?  
– Kowala.  
– Ach, kowala... – rzuciła obojętnie, z trudem powściągając irytację.  
Doprawdy. Nawet sześć lat małżeństwa nie potrafiło wykorzenić z Jamesa tego maniackiego powracania do tematu Willa. Turner się rozpił. Turner znowu w areszcie. Turner ma długi. Turner to najgorszy możliwy wybór. Tak jakby Elizabeth kiedykolwiek poważnie myślała o poślubieniu kowala (co prawda w swoim czasie myślała, ale tylko wieczorami i po odpowiedniej lekturze, a zresztą i wtedy plany matrymonialne zakładały, że milutki ciemnooki Will nagle zdobędzie oszałamiającą fortunę, okaże się zaginionym księciem bądź coś tego rodzaju – na dobrą sprawę więc nie były to w ścisłym sensie marzenia o kowalu).  
Nie należało się jednak zżymać. Doświadczenie uczyło, że zarówno litość, jak i poirytowanie wzmiankami o panu Turnerze wywołają falę męskich dąsów, z kolei nadąsany James stawał się uparty jak muł. Gotów jeszcze uprzeć się nie tylko przy guwernantce, ale do tego Francuzce. Dlatego też Elizabeth poprzestała na roztargnionym:  
– I cóż z nim?  
– Przystał do szajki piratów.  
– Boże!  
A tego okrzyku i zadrżenia rąk już powściągnąć się nie dało, tak jak nie dało się zapomnieć tamtej nocy sprzed siedmiu lat, przebudzenia wśród huku dział i bicia dzwonów, wrzasku służby, ognia i krwi, i o Boże, o Boże, zastrzelili kamerdynera, tego poczciwego Jakuba, który nikomu nic złego nie zrobił, a Betty i May nawet gorzej niż zabili, zresztą nie tylko służbę, Elizabeth do dziś nie wie, jakim cudem wykpiła się z tego tylko blizną we wnętrzu dłoni, Elizabeth do dziś nie może zasnąć w księżycowe noce.  
– Co to za szajka? Gdzie oni teraz są? – dopytywała gorączkowo. – Widziano ich w pobliżu? Czy będą atakować?  
– To szajka niejakiego Jacka Sparrowa – odpowiedział James, mrużąc oczy jak kot. – Uciekli na północ i... moja droga, oni nie ośmielą się nas znowu napaść. Nie wrócą. Elizabeth? Mój Boże, nie bój się! Niedługo będą ujęci!  
Elizabeth wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów, starając się – nie myśleć o huku dział wśród nocy – myśleć racjonalnie. Z całych sił nakłuła sobie palec. Spokojnie. Popatrzyła, jak kropla krwi wsiąka w białą koronkę. Spokojnie. To było, minęło. Nigdy nie dawała Willowi nadziei.  
James przykląkł przed nią, ujął za ręce, spróbował zajrzeć w oczy.  
– Elizabeth, przepraszam, nie chciałem cię przerazić... Przepraszam cię, nie bój się, przepraszam...  
Will nie będzie się na niej mścił. Nawet mężczyźni, myślała Elizabeth, przecież nawet zakochani mężczyźni nie popełniają aż takich głupstw.


End file.
